A Tale of Two Fairies
by minnidanie
Summary: A collection of one-shots for the Gruvia Fluff Fest. 7 - In which Gray realizes that Juvia is truly in love with him, and his feelings towards her aren't as neutral as originally thought.
1. Day 1: Cooking

Lightly put, Gray Fullbuster was not the best at cooking food.

His meals would end up either charred to pieces (due to his inability to keep his eyes on the stove) or frozen to the point that the food shattered (once again, due to his inability to keep his eyes on the stove, and going overboard when fixing that issue). That's why going on missions came as a blessing, most of the time. Not only did he have an excuse to either eat someone else's cooking or eat at a restaurant, but he also earned money to buy food from the guild when he was still in Magnolia.

It was a rare occasion that he tried to cook, and today just so happened to be one of those days.

Truth be told, it was for the sole reason that Juvia had come back from a week long mission, and the travel had taken her all night. He'd been half-asleep when the bluenette wobbled into the bedroom, and didn't even bother changing clothes before falling onto the bed. She was asleep as soon as her face hit the pillow, and he couldn't help but want to do something to welcome her back, because hell, he was her boyfriend and he was allowed to do sweet things every once in a while.

His first problem appeared rather quickly - he had no idea what to make. Juvia had mix for pancakes, she had eggs, she had bagels (which would, of course, be the easiest thing to make). But making something easy would be too… easy. He'd wanted a challenge, because he was Gray Fullbuster, and he liked challenges. So, he grabbed the pancakes, and a bag of chocolate chips from the pantry, and went to the counter.

Thirty minutes, a smoky kitchen, and three burnt pancakes later, Gray had finally made one pancake and decided that was enough cooking for one day. He'd successfully made a pancake for Juvia, and he would fix the mess he made later on in the day.

The water mage had just been waking up when Gray shoved the door open with his elbow.

"Mm…? Gray-sama? Good morning," she mumbled, rubbing her eyes. "Juvia got back late last night… She apologizes if she woke you up at all."

"Nah, I was still awake anyway," he walked closer to the bed, and set the tray on her lap. Blue eyes widened at the sight of the breakfast, while a deep scarlet colored her pale cheeks.

"Gray-sama…"

"I figured you'd be too tired to get up early."

Juvia smiled, and pulled the tray closer to herself. "Gray-sama is so sweet," she gushed, bringing the fork to her mouth, and taking a bite of the pancakes.

"I'm pretty awful at cooking, so I don't know if it's any good…" he admitted, scratching the back of his head nervously. The last thing he wanted was for her to get sick because he was bad at cooking.

"Juvia promises they taste wonderful. Gray-sama did such a nice job!" Her smile only widened, into the same smile he loved so much. "Thank you."

He crawled back to his spot on the bed, laying so that he was on his side, facing Juvia. "I got up early to make 'em, so I'm gonna sleep for a bit…" Gray trailed off, pretty much half-asleep already.

Moments later, Juvia set the tray on the table, and stood from the bed.

"Juvia will clean up the kitchen for you. She can smell the smoke," she whispered, grabbing the tray again, and walking towards the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Juvia ended up taking an hour to scrub down the kitchen and get rid of the smell. The idea of heading back to sleep wasn't awful - she was still tired from her mission and the thought of being able to sleep in Gray's arms after a whole week of her, Gajeel, and Lily being on a mission was definitely appealing.<p>

Stretching out her arms, she walked back to the bedroom, and quietly laid down next to Gray, a blush barely present on her cheeks. "Thank you, Gray-sama…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** _I'm a bit nervous posting this. c: Oh well, it's already on my tumblr. I'm not sure how I feel about this, especially the ending, but I'm going to attempt it nonetheless. _


	2. Day 2: Artist

"Juvia?" The classroom was dark, with the only light source being a small spot light over one of the tables. The aforementioned girl looked up, shock evident in her eyes. She hadn't been expecting anybody to be in the school building this late at night. It was only her, and a couple of teachers. Or so she had figured.

But there stood Gray Fullbuster, his raven-hair illuminated by the emergency lights in the hall. He was holding onto a portfolio, and a canvas in his hands, looking like he was completely expecting to have the art room to himself. But he hadn't known that the bluenette tended to stay behind to either work on her concentration pieces or help the teacher clean up the studio. Gray cleared his throat, and set his canvas on the table so he could grab an easel.

"Juvia didn't realize that Gray-sama would be coming after school. She would have left some of the lights on if she'd known…" The light switches were in the supply closet - which the teacher had locked until she came back in a half-hour. "She can turn on a lamp or something so that you can see."

Truth be told, Gray was still shocked. He wasn't expecting to find _Juvia_, of all people in the art room. He hadn't even known that she was interested in art. But there she was, a piece of paper laid across the table, and a pack of pastels next to her. Shaking his head, he responded quietly. "Nah, I can come by the table to get light. Don't worry about it." The girl's cheeks flared with color, and she snapped her head down to stare at the work.

"I didn't know you were into art," he said, after a couple moments of uncomfortable silence.

"Juvia likes to draw nature," she responded, setting down the green pastel, and glancing over towards Gray. "But she used her last set of concentration pieces to try sewing. Oil painting is more of Juvia's thing, but she's trying to broaden her skill range. What does Gray-sama like to do?"

"I like to sculpt things. But when I draw, I draw people." Another moment of silence, before Juvia coughed quietly. "I'm doing my concentration on people at this school."

"That sounds nice," Juvia smiled nervously, turning around so that she was facing him. "Can Juvia see some of your work?"

"Eh? Yeah, sure. I'm keeping the two I have done in the drying rack. So far I did Natsu and Lucy, 'cuz I see them so much." He led Juvia over to the rack, and pulled out the one of Natsu - he had a scowl on his face, and a look in his eyes like he was itching for a fight. Of course, Juvia had heard of (and seen) Gray and Natsu's infamous fights. She smiled slightly at the picture, and looked back at Gray. He was scratching the back of his head, and tapping his foot.

"I've been lookin' for someone else to paint… Erza's been too busy with her student council stuff right now. Do you mind sitting for a while?"

A blush lit up Juvia's face, and she was stuttering for an answer. Instead of speaking, she nodded her head, and sat down in the spot she'd been in before.

"Just tell Juvia what to do."

"Well… You look pretty when you smile, so you could do that," he muttered, absentmindedly. Now looking as red as a tomato, Juvia brushed her hands against her skirt, effectively flattening down her skirt. But she couldn't help smiling at the compliment he had given her, no matter if it was intentional or not. "Lemme just adjust… the lighting…" A second later, the light flashed straight into Juvia's blue eyes, causing her to flinch involuntarily.

"Ack - sorry!"

"Juvia is fine!" The bluenette smiled at him, and tilted her head slightly to the side.

She narrowly avoided a flick of blue paint that had been coming right for her at that moment. "Ah! Gray-sama!"

"Wha-?" Juvia had bent down, and grabbed a small piece of used chalk to flick at him. She prayed to Mavis that it wouldn't injure him in any way.

And that is how a full on art war began.

Juvia had retreated to her oil paints, while Gray had full use of the palette in front of him. Paint flew across the studio, smacking against walls and windows. Pink, red, and blue decorated Juvia's school uniform, while Gray's was speckled with shades of blue and black. A masonite board became Juvia's shield of choice, while the raven-haired boy used his canvas to protect himself.

It wasn't the kind of fighting he was used to - there was a distinct lack of fists or pyrotechnics - but it was still interesting. The bluenette had excellent aim, for someone who wasn't used to fighting with others. She even shocked herself sometimes when she hit him.

The fight seemed to last for ages - and it only ended when there was a cough at the door. Stood in the frame, was the short figure of Principal Makarov. He had a stern glare on his face, but his eyes were shimmering with amusement.

"You two brats are going to have to clean this mess up, understand?" Keeping them after school so late would usually be considered cruel, but Makarov knew that both culprits were boarding students, which meant they stayed at the dorms.

"Juvia is sorry, Principal Makarov!" cried the girl, setting down her jar of oil paint. The principal only chuckled, and left the room.

It was silent for another moment, before Juvia began to giggle. "Juvia had a fun time."

"Yeah? So did I," Gray smiled, before taking out his camera. He still did need a subject for his next piece…

"Can you come back over here for a minute?" he asked, pointing back at the seat. "I never got the reference for my painting."

Juvia only smiled, and sat down in front of him, her grin as wide as ever. Gray chuckled, before taking a couple pictures, adjusting the lighting and position between each one.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I like this one. And I've always wanted to do a Fairy Tail Academy AU, as well. So this was fun to experiment with. c:


	3. Day 3: Snow

It was rare that snow stuck to the ground in Magnolia.

Usually, it would be a light flurry of snow, which would melt overnight. But on days like this, the mages of Fairy Tail took time off from missions and work to enjoy the cold weather. Snowball wars would commence, snow angels would litter the ground… It was a time of relaxation for the members of Fairy Tail.

But sometimes, it was more than that.

It was early in the morning when the snow flurry turned into a storm. Juvia had walked in, her cheeks flushed from the cold and flakes covering her black dress. There was an obvious smile present on her face, despite her windblown appearance. "The snow is really beautiful," she mumbled, upon sitting at the bar, as she did every morning when she came to the guild. "This is the first time Juvia has seen so much snow."

"Didn't it snow near the Phantom Lord guild?" Mira asked, pushing a mug of hot chocolate in front of the girl.

"It did. But Juvia went on missions very often so that she didn't bother her guildmates with the rain." The bluenette nodded sadly, before taking a sip of her drink. "She was never able to play in the snow."

"Well, it seems like you're in luck this year," Mirajane smiled at Juvia, pointing out the window. "Fairy Tail loves to play in the snow, when it comes."

Juvia glanced over at the window, and saw Natsu, aiming a snowball at somebody. The loud shriek came a second later, which let anybody who wasn't aware know that the poor victim to Natsu's assault was Lucy. Giggling slightly, Juvia fixed her scarf, and stood from the bar. "Juvia is going to go outside for now," she informed the barmaid. By the time Mirajane looked up, the door was swinging closed. The white-haired mage shook her head, and went back to drying a glass.

It was cold, there was no denying that. But, because of the way Juvia dressed, she didn't seem all that affected by the cold. The only sign that she was actually cold was the fact her cheeks were turning pinker by the minute. She stood under the overhang of the guild hall for a couple minutes, quietly observing her friends. They were cheerful and relaxed. The sight by itself made Juvia's smile widen.

Due to her inattention to her surroundings, Juvia didn't even notice the sound of crunching footsteps making their way up to her. She only noticed when somebody tapped on her shoulder, causing her to jump in shock. Next to her stood Gray, clad in his pants and nothing else.

"Aren't you gonna go out there?" he asked after a moment. Juvia blushed, and nodded her head.

"Juvia was planning on it, but she's not sure what to do." Gray glanced at her in shock, eyebrow raised in a questioning manner.

"What do you mean you don't know what to do? There's a ton of stuff to do."

"Juvia has never really played in the snow, so-"

Before she could finish her sentence, Gray grasped her wrist and pulled her out to a snow pile. She blinked curiously at him, tilting her head slightly to the side. "Huh?"

Her face stung - though that made sense, considering a snowball had just smacked into it. Her blue eyes widened in surprise, and she instantly understood what was happening.

Gray was having a snowball fight with her.

The two went all out - snowballs were flying every which way. Sometimes other members would end up getting hit - Gray had to fully apologize to Erza once. It ended in a draw, when Erza was hit a second time, making them agree to a ceasefire.

By the end of it, though, both Juvia and Gray were panting hard, with the former lying on the ground, making a half-assed snow angel. "Juvia had fun," she mumbled, closing her eyes.

"The day still isn't over, y'know? There's still a ton more you can do in the snow," Gray responded, sitting on the ground next to the water mage. She peeked open one eye, and upon doing so, she froze. Gray was practically hovering over her, his face mere inches from her own. Her eyes almost bugged out of her head, and her heart was pounding a mile a minute.

"Gray-sama…"

"What do you wanna do next?" he asked, studying the water mage's expression.

'Ah! Gray-sama!" Juvia propelled herself upwards, flinging her arms around Gray's neck. He jumped in shock, leading to his downfall - literally. He was now on top of Juvia. Both mages had scarlet cheeks, but neither made a move to get away.

"Oh… Gray-sama is so bold…" Juvia mumbled, half to herself, resulting in Gray getting even more flustered. "Not that Juvia minds…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I got super stuck on this one |D and I feel like I'm not that good with characterization, but oh well. I'll improve with time. c:


	4. Day 4: Hot Chocolate

After a long day of hunting down monsters, _fighting_ said monsters, and dealing with an overly flirty client, Gray and Juvia decided that they were deserving of some relaxation before returning to the notorious guild of Fairy Tail.

Juvia had suggested stopping at a restaurant to get dinner before they left, and, as nice as dinner sounded to both mages, Gray hesitated a bit. While the thought of dinner _was_ appealing, he had to remind himself that he was with Juvia. It was highly possibly that the bluenette would mistake it for a date, or something. So, they compromised.

"How 'bout we find a food cart and order something from there?" And that's exactly what they did. There was a cart another half a block away from them, that sold all types of to-go foods. The man working was elderly, and upon the two's arrival, he smiled.

"Hello, you two. What can I help you with?" he rasped, watching the couple as they scanned the menu. Juvia grinned, before looking down to the old man.

"Could Juvia have a hot chocolate?" Gray was instantly taken aback. Sure, it was getting cold, but not cold enough for a hot drink. Especially considering she was always wearing heavy, long clothes.

"Why, of course!" The man bent over, and the duo heard a couple of beeping sounds. A moment later, the merchant popped back up, a cup filled with hot chocolate in hand. He slid it over to Juvia, and looked towards Gray. "Is there anything I can get you?" he asked, his smile still not leaving his face. Gray frowned, studying the menu with an annoyed expression. It was silent for a moment, and then another, before Gray spoke.

"I'm… good for now," he muttered, turning his back to Juvia and the merchant. "How much is it?"

"I wouldn't want to spoil your date by making you pay for something as simple as a hot chocolate."

.

.

.

"We're not a couple," Gray spoke after a minute of completely awkward silence. When Juvia glanced to the side at him, she noticed that his face was flushed red. He was flustered. That was something she had rarely seen before.

"Juvia and Gray-sama are just on a mission," she explained to the elderly man. "We were just going back to our guild now, but we decided to get food."

"Oh, really?" He frowned slightly. "You two have so much chemistry, I just assumed…" Now the blush was completely evident on both Juvia and Gray's faces.

"How much was the drink again?" Gray asked, his voice wavering sightly.

"It says three-hundred jewel on the board…" Juvia added, going straight for her coin purse.

"Wait- I'm gonna pay for it," Gray started, putting his arm in front of her to stop her from pulling out her money. "But in exchange, I'm gonna teach you how to drink this stuff right." Juvia, now a deep scarlet, nodded meekly. _Right__…?_

The man was laughing at the two Fairy Tail wizards, but he accepted the money with a smile on his face. _They sure do have chemistry,_ he thought, watching as they walked away from the cart.

Gray held out his hand to Juvia, raising an eyebrow. She handed the drink over to him, and watched curiously as the drink… froze?

"Gray-sama…?" she asked, but lifted the now-cool cup to her mouth nonetheless. She'd never had frozen hot chocolate, but if Gray believed it was good…

Besides, at this point, there was no going back, considering it was already frozen.

But if Juvia could say anything, it was _good. _Whether it was because of the merchant who had _made_ the drink, or from the fact that the hot drink was frozen… or perhaps, it was both.

"Well?" Gray was looking at her expectantly, eyebrows arched. He was asking her opinion.

"Anything Gray-sama does is wonderful!" she responded, dreamily, as she took another sip of the drin. He looked away, a light blush covering his cheeks.

"Thanks."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** _This is _absolutely _late and not that fluffy. OTL I got really tired and unmotivated yesterday and I ended up having to work on a school project until 11 at night. Day 5 will be up later and whatnot. Also, I posted the last chapter before I got a chance to do this so..._

_Thank you all for favoriting and following! And I should reply to a review I got_

_** mgaa** the fight started because Gray accidentally flicked paint at Juvia, and it just kinda escalated from there :P It was just for fun, there wasn't really a reason. But I always found paint wars fun so I decided to incorporate it._


	5. Day 5: Ice Skating

As graceful as Juvia was, there were things that she did not do well at. One of those things was ice skating.

It was one of those things that was never brought up - until her, Gray, Natsu, and Lucy went for an ice skating outing one day. She'd been against the idea from the start, but, when you're one against three, the odds are most definitely stacked against you.

So, they found a pond for ice skating a little less than a mile away from Magnolia, and the 'double date' commenced.

Juvia had stayed to the side for the first half of the outing. She was watching the trio. Well… more like, the duo and Gray. Natsu and Lucy were pretty much on their own, slipping and sliding all over the pond. At the least, they could stay on their feet. That in itself was a feat, in Juvia's eyes. She stared blankly at the pond, and didn't even notice when a figure skated in front of her.

"Juvia?"

"Gray-sama?" She looked up, the sun causing her to squint her eyes. There he stood, in all his shirtless glory. A blush almost instantly lit up Juvia's cheeks, and she stood slowly, dusting the small amount of snow from her dress. "Does Gray-sama need something?"

"Uh… Yeah. Aren't you gonna come out on the pond?" he asked, watching the water mage. She frowned, and twiddled with her thumbs.

"Juvia… does not know how to ice skate."

"Wha…? Then why did you agree to come along?"

…

"Right, okay." Gray sighed, unconsciously going straight for his belt buckle. "So, you'll learn how to skate. How 'bout that?"

"Eh?!"

Next thing Juvia knew, she was clinging on to Gray's arm for dear life. He had dragged her onto the pond, and took her out to the middle. Her legs were wobbling, and it only grew worse as he backed away. She cautiously tried to reach for him, but ended up falling straight on her rear. "Gray-sama… Juvia is no good at this," she whimpered, staring up at the raven-haired wizard.

"It just takes practice - don't worry about it…" he said, pulling her up from the ice. Juvia frowned, staring down at her tattered skates. Gray only sighed again, running a hand through his hair.

"Tch… How about we try this a different way." Carefully, he took both her wrists in his hands and dragged her along slowly, being careful not to go too fast. The tears that had begun welling up in Juvia's eyes were now disappearing, replaced only by a grin.

But then, she felt herself slipping. Gray's grip had begun to loosen, and she was stumbling around on her skates, trying her best not to fall.

She was unsuccessful.

Juvia fell forward, and time seemed to stop. Juvia was falling right onto Gray, but he was putting his hands out to grab her shoulders and stop her.

His efforts were almost in vain.

He had managed to keep the both of them standing, despite being on the slippery, icy surface. But Juvia was hugging against him, her fact buried in his chest. Her breath was coming out in short pants, but when Gray looked down at her, he noticed she wasn't upset at all.

"Gray-sama!" she cooed, causing him to steady her back on her feet again. Lucy and Natsu had both paused in their actions to watch the exchange.

"Sorry about that…" he muttered, rubbing the back of his head. "I probably should've caught you."

"Juvia is fine, Gray-sama," she practically whispered, closing her eyes in content. He looked away in annoyance, but his tsundere act didn't stop Lucy from noticing how his hand reached subtly for Juvia's. The blonde girl grinned to herself, before skating away, giddy with the news that Gray wasn't as cold towards Juvia as he liked to let others believe.

"So, should we try again?" Gray asked, followed by a nod of approval from the bluenette.

Juvia was starting to like this whole ice-skating thing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** _Two for one day, hooray. I'm starting to feel a bit sick, but I'm super excited for tomorrow's prompt. I've had something planned out the whole time, and I like the idea I have. I hope you enjoyed Day 5, and the fest is coming to an end. I'm a bit sad, but I can always find more things to write about._


	6. Day 6: Bath

Week long missions _sucked._

For both parties. In this instance, Juvia was more than glad to be home after spending a week of dispelling territorial monsters from her and Gajeel's former home town of Oak Town. While Gray was, admittedly, getting pretty lonely without her around the house. Sure, before they'd decided to move in together, he'd been used to not having anybody any in the house, but now that he was used to having her around…

When Juvia pushed the door open, it was nearing noon. Which usually meant that Gray was still at home, rather than at the guild. Sure enough, a mere moment later, she saw him poking his head over the staircase balcony. He frowned instantly when he saw her - Juvia's eyes were drooping in fatigue, and she had dried blood splattered across her body in various places. Long story short, she looked worn out and tired. The bluenette smiled upon seeing her boyfriend, and trudged slowly up the stairs, leaving her boots at the door.

"How was the mission?" Gray asked, sitting on the edge of the bed, watching as she stumbled clumsily around the room, going from drawer to closet and back again.

"It was… more difficult than Juvia thought it would be. But Juvia and Gajeel were able to complete it eventually." She reported, grabbing a clean dress from her side of the closet. Gray frowned, before directing the girl into the bathroom that was connected to their room. Juvia stared at him, her head tilted slightly to the side.

"Gray…?" she questioned, watching the ice mage turn on the bathtub water. Steam quickly arose from the tub, and Juvia felt herself being mesmerized by it. He walked over to her, and took the hat from the top of her head, setting it on the counter.

"Get changed and get into the tub. I'll be back in a couple minutes." Juvia nodded, and began to unzip her dress. Gray closed the door behind him, and went straight to the dresser, grabbing his bathing suit from the top drawer.

When he went back into the bathroom, Juvia was already in the tub, bubbles covering almost every inch of her body. He bit his lip, a blush heating up his face ever so slightly. Despite the fact that he had been with Juvia for almost a year, and they had seen each other without clothes relatively…_often_… she still managed to affect him in so many ways…

"Gray…" The combination of hot water and steam was causing Juvia to fall asleep, her eyelids drooping, and then snapping over in a repeating motion. Gray sighed, rubbing his head, before easing his way into the tub on the opposite side of Juvia. Once he was fully settled in the warm water, Juvia slowly crawled over to him so that her head was resting against his shoulder. The two stayed like that for a while, until Gray felt Juvia's breathing slow, telling him that she was asleep. Carefully, so as not to accidentally dunk her underwater, he reached behind him for the shampoo, and began massaging it into her hair.

She stirred slightly, blinking up at Gray. He hadn't even noticed that she was awake. Slowly, she put her arms of either side of him, gripping the side of the tub, and reached up to plant a small kiss on his lips. He grinned, and hugged her closer to him, pressing his lips against her forehead.

"Juvia…"

The bluenette glanced up, before sinking her head lower into the water to wash the soap from her hair.

"…you tease," he muttered, glancing away from the spot where she had disappeared. She was practically clinging to him underwater, and he sighed.

"Juvia got hurt on the mission," she admitted, causing him to look back towards her sharply. "But now that she's home, Juvia is fine…"

"Juvia," he muttered, his eyes darting everywhere he could see on her body.

"Gajeel protected Juvia," she told him, her voice sharper than it had been. But then, her gaze softened. "Juvia is fine. She missed Gray."

"Dammit," Gray muttered, shaking his head. "Now I gotta thank metal-head."

Juvia laughed, leaning her head once more against Gray's chest. He raised a hand to her hair, and began to rub his thumb in a small, circular motion. The water mage sighed in content, and felt herself drifting off once again.

Gray shook his head, watching his girlfriend's slow descent into sleep. "How did I manage to be so lucky," he muttered, closing his eyes as well.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** _I'm a bit sad. Tomorrow's the last day, but I might do the bonus days if I feel up to it. I also have a Nalu one-shot I may post if I like it enough :p Hope you enjoyed c:_


	7. Day 7: Scarf

Gray didn't know when he first fell for Juvia, but he had a sneaking suspicion of the incident that made his feelings hit him square in the face.

_413._

It had been the anniversary of Ur's death, which was always a sore day for him. But it just so happened to share the same date as the '413 day anniversary' Juvia had conjured up. He'd been completely rude to her, brushing off the scarf she'd put work into like it was a piece of trash.

But when he had been digging through the snow, in search of that same scarf, which turned out to be pretty damn warm, it had hit him. Juvia wasn't an annoyance. She wasn't just another guild member. And her love that she harbored for him wasn't just some silly crush that only came to be because of his looks. He still didn't understand why the girl was so madly in love with him, but he understood fully that he shared the same feelings towards her.

Gray had just been in denial.

And he knew why - it seemed that anybody who got close to him ended up dying.

So, he held off. He kept acting the same towards Juvia, shoving off her advances with nothing but an indifferent shrug.

It wasn't until after the whole incident with Tartarus that Gray realized that even if she didn't grow close to him, she could still very well die. But the difference was that she would be dead, and he would never be able to confess his feelings to her, no matter how badly he wanted to.

It took him nearly two months to build up the courage to finally confess to the bluenette, and when he did, his heart was pounding. They had gone on a mission that took them through Mt. Hakobe, to the Waas Forest. While Gray had been just fine and dandy with the cold weather, Juvia was not.

She had been freezing, her cheeks flushed a deep red and her body shivering non-stop. They had barely advanced up the foot of the mountain when Gray stopped them, reaching into his bag for something.

It was a scarf.

Specifically, the scarf Juvia had made for him, however long ago.

The water mage gasped, watching Gray closely. She hadn't thought that he had gone back for the scarf. She'd just figured that perhaps somebody else grabbed it off the street, hoping it would keep them warm. Her blue eyes widened in shock, but a small smile crept up on her lips.

"Gray-sama?" she asked, walking one step closer to him

He glanced to the side, before opening his mouth to speak. "Listen, Juvia… Over the past couple months, I realized something. It's not that I don't like you or anything, so sorry if I made you think so… It just seems like whenever somebody gets close to me, they die. So, I guess I was in denial because of that. I don't want anything happening to you, so, I guess it made me suppress my feelings or something." Gray held the scarf out to Juvia, watching from the corner of his eye for a reaction. She seemed torn up, and he could understand why. To anybody, it could look like he was denying her.

"I really like you, Juvia," he confessed, after a moment of silence. The only noise after was the loud howl of the wind. Juvia was frozen - her mouth was parted in an 'o' shape, and her eyes had widened to a size he hadn't thought possible. "Juvia…?

"Gray-sama…" Tears were forming in the corners of her eyes, causing Gray to internally panic. Was _she_ about to reject _him_? Had something happened that made her realize that maybe she _wasn__'t _in love with him? "J-Juvia… is so happy!" she cried out, wrapping her arms around Gray's neck. Almost instantly, his heartbeat slowed to its normal pace.

He leaned down slightly, pulling Juvia into a hug. She responded quickly, by not only hugging him back, but stepping up onto the tips of her toes to place a soft kiss on his lips.

"Juvia loves Gray-sama," she whispered, pulling away to stare at him, hoping that this whole encounter wasn't a dream, and it would all end up being real.

"And Gray-sama loves Juvia," he teased, draping the scarf around her neck.

_Thank Mavis for that scarf_, he thought, as the snow crunched under two pairs of boots while the two walked further up the mountain.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** _And it's over :( I had a ton of fun with this, since Gruvia is my OTP. But that doesn't mean that my writing is over. In fact, it's only just beginning c: I may do the bonus days, I may not. It depends. But I give a ton of props to the people who organized this. The idea itself was wonderful, along with the prompts and the organization. :) Hope you enjoyed._


End file.
